someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization: Age of Darkness
I very much enjoy the civilization series, having an avid interest in history and science. So when I heard about Civ 5 coming out I was very excited. I was one of the first people to pre order it from gamestop. I run home, install it, and imediatley start playing. I always play as Caesar because he is so badass. I was bulding cities and kicking ass with my Roman army and having a really good time. The next day at school I told some of my friends about the new game I had gotten. One kid in the cafeteria tells me about a special expansion pack I could download for the game. It was called "age of darkness" It intrigued me, He gave me the URL of the website where I can downlaod it. He also warned me that it was illegal because it was created as a ROM hack and not officialy licensed by firaxis. I go to the website, and sure enough it was there. I ran a virus check and in less than a minute it was downloaded onto my computer, ready to play. The expansion pack contains all of the previous civilizations Rome, Greece, Egypt, etc, And then a new one that I hadn't noticed before. Thier leader was a tall purple figure named "king ..." and the civilization was called, "the nulls". This time I play as Mao because I was going to take my girlfriend out for chinese food later and had China on the mind. I started playing, Bejing population 10,000, current resources iron, wood, rice, and wheat, starting off pretty good. I continue to build 2 more cities Shanghai and Harbin. I then get a message from King... He demands that I give him all of my gold and resources right then and there and of course I object to his ridiculous offer. His eyes then turn dark red and he says in a very dark and ominous voice "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE CROSSED ME, YOU WILL REGRET THIS MISTAKE". I'm pretty sure this motherf****er is declaring war on me. So I get Shanghai and Harbin to start producing terracotta warriors to prepare. Two turns later all of the sudden production in both cities grinds to a complete hault. I zoom into the cities to see what happened and it turns out that the populations of both cities more than halfed. I looked at my food production and found that it had hit complete zero, despite having ample wheat and rice supplies near by. A message also came up that both cities were ravaged with a horrible disease. The same thing happened in other cities where I tried producing terracotta warriors. I was pretty sure this was the work of the nulls since this hasn't happened in the older versions of the game and it only started happening after I pissed them off. I decide the best thing to do is to pay all of my gold to the son of a bitch to get him off my back. I was about to repair some of my damaged cities when I get a message from Cleopatra saying "HELP ME PLEASE" in all caps. I send some units over to Cairo to see whats going on when I get another mesage from Egypt. This time it is a picture of King... riping Cleopatra's head from her body and slurping up her intestines. I've decided I had enough of this bastard and talked to Napoleon about an aliance against the nulls. He agreed and now the Chinese and French armies were ready to take on the nulls. I was still not sure if France would provide enough support so I talk to Caesar and try to make an aliance with him. Caesar was in agreement as well. There is no way the nulls could destroy 3 of history's most powerful empires. We make it to the borders of thier territory when in one foul swoop the French and Roman armies are eliminated. It then shows King... thrusting a dagger into Caesar's chest and Napoleon being impailed from atop the eiffel tower. S**ting my pants out of fear I comand all of my troops to retreat to Bejing, by the time I return all of my cities had been destroyed and it showed me and my defeated troop's corpses being filled into the great wall. It seemed like the nulls really hauled ass out there. Out of curiosity I decided to play as them the next turn. My capitol city was called "Niwigwogog" and all the land within my terrirory was dark and withern compared with the bright, grassy texture of the rest of the map. There is different music that plays in the game corresponding to the civilization that you selected, for example if you played as the French it would play european style music, if you played as Egypt it would play middle eastern type music, and if you played as Japan it would play oriental type music. The music for this civilization however was dark, errie, and depressing. The Nulls had a lot of special abilities such as giving entire cities cancer and poisoning areas of water. They could also produce special units. These units had the ability to burn entire cities to the ground or sabotage thier food supplies. This civilization is so easy to play as because you can just totaly obliterate all of the competition. Within five minutes of playing I defeated all of the competition and I won. It then showed the end credits, which explained the purpose of the nulls. The nulls are an alien race who's goal it was to eliminate humanity from exisince so that they could develop on earth. It then showed four pictures Ghenghis Khan, Stalin, Hitler, and then me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life